Favourite Things
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: Books, coffee and snow. The three things that I love the most in the world. But these three things just can't compete with the way that Teddy Lupin makes me feel.  -MollyII/Teddy


**Summary**: Books, Coffee and Snow. The three things that I loved the most. But all these things put together can't compete with the way Teddy Lupin makes me feel. –MollyII/Teddy

The wonderful J.K Rowling owns everything. 

**A/N:** Hello my fabulous readers, this is my attempt at writing something that doesn't involve owls named Eric and silly wand and broom innuendos. Alas, I am already craving some form of girlish humour. But No! I will carry on, wandless and broomless, into the depths of romance and what not. So, I proudly present . . . (drum roll please)

* * *

><p><span>Favourite Things<span>

**Books**

I sighed gratefully as the smell of parchment washed over me. I had ditched Josie and Chesca on the way to Madam Malkins, and made my way through the familiar cobbled streets to my favourite place in the entire world, Flourish and Blotts. I entered the shop, said a quick hello to the owner and began the considerably long walk to the back of the bookshop, my favourite part of my favourite place in the entire world.

The back of the bookshop was more of a treasure cove than a store. It was dark, secluded and a little unorganised; just the way I liked it. I'd sat there for hours on many occasions, rifling through the dusty covers, finding everything from ancient spell books to recent muggle literature. I always left the shop with my pocket rather lighter and my smile rather wider. I sat crossed legged on the floor and began to carefully pull the undisturbed books out of their resting places. They made a satisfying thud as they hit the floor, and I began to search for something interesting.

I wasn't far into my session when I heard a small disturbance behind me. If I'd been reading for an hour or so, I probably wouldn't have had the will power to tear my eyes from the page in front of me and to inspect the source of the noise. But none the less, I was reluctant to turn my head and pull myself away from fairyland.

There, beside the bookshelves, stood Teddy Lupin. His hair was bright violet, framing his face with strands of purple. With his too tall frame and long limbs, he seemed completely out of place in my quiet little corner of the bookshop.

"Hi Molly" he said, a grin spreading across face.

"Teddy?" I said, still a little agitated "What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but judging by the look on his face, that's how I came across.

"Sorry" I said, sending an apologetic smile his way "I was just a little too involved in my book" I stood up and brushed the dust from my jeans. Beside Teddy, I felt like a midget. He was well more than a head taller than me, and bulkier than most, after a year of training the Dragons with my uncle Charlie.

"No worries" he said, the boyish grin creeping up his cheeks again "I know the feeling." He scanned the shelves and more gently than I would've thought possible, ran his fingers across the books.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, sure of my ability to help. After all, I'd been in this section more times than I could count.

"Nothing in particular" he said, picking up a black leather bound book and began to flick through its ivory pages at random. I returned to my seating position prior to the interruption and started to search for a more entertaining read.

The two of us sat in quiet companionship, until I finally began to comprehend the time and realised I should be getting going. Josie and Chesca probably wouldn't expect me back for another hour, but I thought I could probably do with getting a bite to eat before reuniting with my friends and returning home.

I tried to make as little noise as I could as I stood up, but Teddy's head spun around quickly, registering my position.

"Goodbye" I said, smiling, picking up my books and turning away towards the till. I heard a noise behind me; Teddy got to his feet as well.

"Molly" he said "Do you want to get some coffee, or something?"

~xx~

**Coffee**

"Two Coffee's please" said Teddy to the waitress, flashing her his signature smile.

"So" he said, leaning forward across the table "How's everyone"

"Christmas was only five days ago, you saw everybody then!" I said.

He continued looking pointedly at me until I said "James crashed into Albus while riding his new broomstick. He swears it was an accident, but I'm not convinced. It's Dom's first Christmas since she was sorted into Slytherin, and let's just say that basically every Weasley cousin, and even some of the adults, have been torturing her about it at every available moment. Lucy's overjoyed with the present you got her, she's been faffing on with it none stop for the past week and Victoire's got a new boyfriend. His name's Pablo, or Paulo, or something like that."

Teddy snorted at the last part, and I hit him lightly, stifling a giggle myself.

"You shouldn't have dumped her, Teddy," I said sternly.

"Why?" he asked, matter of factly "She's got the personality of a spoon, I've had better conversations with my wand and to be honest, I'm not really into blondes" he winced as I hit him a little harder this time.

The scent of the coffee hit me straight on as the cup was thrust under my nose by a hassled looking waitress. I breathed it in, inhaling the fumes that somehow always made me feel safe and cosy. I shivered a little with delight as I raised the mug to mouth, burning my tongue as I sipped.

"So" I said, once my attention had wandered from the steaming cup in my hands "How are you liking being free from Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing" he smiled blissfully "Seriously, that place was the bane of my existence. Exams, homework, teachers – urghh!"

Teddy was never the most academic person. He wasn't unintelligent, but I knew that Quiddich training and adventures with friends had always come first for him. Well, at least while he was at Hogwarts.

"You still sticking in hard, missy?" he said, gulping his own coffee.

"Well" I said worriedly, "I don't know, my recent Potions results haven't been great at all. And my practical Transfiguration stuff is getting a bit sloppy."

"Don't be daft, you're gunna do just fine. You're a Ravenclaw, so it's basically a given" he said, looking a little envious.

"You did okay though" I said, "You even got an O in care of magical creatures."

"You dropped that by fifth year, didn't you?" he said

"Yeh, and gladly. I can't be doing with it, yuck! Sorting through unicorn poo and holding Bowtruckles! I don't know how you can do it." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"What, you don't like animals?" he said incredulously

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I'd prefer it if they stayed a good few feet away from me" I said truthfully.

"I so need to take you to see the dragons" he chuckled, making me giggle too.

~xx~

**Snow**

We traipsed out of the doorway and onto the snow covered street. I'd always liked snow, even when it got into your boots and soaked through your socks. It was pretty, clean and always reminded me of the hundreds of times the entire Weasley-Potter clan had declared 'war' on each other and would stay outside for hours, pelting unsuspecting family members with snowballs. I grinned at the most recent memory. Victoire, who was now apparently too old for snowball fights, came out to shout at the younger children for hitting her window. Needless to say, she got pelted in the face several times by the likes of James, Albus and Dom.

"What are you smiling at, Weasley?" Teddy asked jokingly, as we continued walking through the snow.

"Don't start calling me Weasley, Lupin. There's far to many of us, I'll just get confused." I said, in a tone of mock anger.

"What, about you're name? I thought you were smart. And I think you're my favourite Weasley anyway, so it doesn't make a difference to me." He took my hand and laced his fingers through my own.

I tensed up, immediately hyperaware of how close Teddy was to me.

"Err, what are you doing?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my voice steady.

"Holding your hand," he said in an indifferent tone, smiling absentmindedly.

What? What kind of an answer was that?

"Okay, let me rephrase. _Why _are you doing that?" I said a little stiffly.

"Haven't a clue" he said, gently swinging our arms backwards and forwards. "But it's nice isn't it?"

It did feel nice. The way his huge hand felt against my smaller one, the way our conversations had been so light hearted yet so truthful, the way his lopsided smile made his eyes twinkle and his face light up. Yes, it felt nice.

"Are you going to answer me then?" he asked, sounding slightly frustrated.

I kept quiet, still unsure of what to do. My mid had gone into overdrive, trying and failing to process his words.

His hand moved away from mine and I felt like reaching out and grabbing it back, somehow craving his touch on my skin. I didn't have to wait long before I felt it again. His hands wrapped around my waist almost instantly, bringing me close to him. He kissed me softly, tentatively, but his lips held a million promises and I wanted to hold him to every single one of them. He broke away, smiling at me with those sparkly eyes. My mouth fell open and I was too shocked to speak.

"I know I'm gorgeous and that my kissing skills are top notch, but you can't just stand around gawping at me all day, can you?" he said impishly, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Good Lordy, I don't think I'll be writing anything like that again in a hurry. Do you know how much I wanted to put an innuendo in there? Well, a lot! I also think I might have a phobia of moths. Seriously, (Or Siriusly) one just tried to eat me and I turned into a right proper ninja! I think I might be scarred for life now though.

If you loved it, hated it or just want to say hi, review!


End file.
